


How I’ll always be

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: I’m opening up Commissions if anyone is interested.<600 words= $5USD,601-4000 words= $10USD,4001-10000 words=$15USD, any thing more than that will have to be worked out.M rated will be $10USD moreEmail ChryscareSnowdreamFireCalireis@outlookHow I’ll always Be-Tim McGraw (Spotify Radio)





	How I’ll always be

**Author's Note:**

> I’m opening up Commissions if anyone is interested. 
> 
> <600 words= $5USD,   
> 601-4000 words= $10USD,   
> 4001-10000 words=$15USD, any thing more than that will have to be worked out. 
> 
> M rated will be $10USD more 
> 
>  
> 
> Email ChryscareSnowdreamFireCalireis@outlook 
> 
>  
> 
> How I’ll always Be-Tim McGraw (Spotify Radio)

Snowfire smirks at the Autobots who sit and stand staring at him. They just learned that he will be staying in the base for the time being. They don’t know why except that he’s pardoned by the Prime. 

“Why does he act that way?” he hears an Autobot say. 

He smirks again. 

“You’re scaring them,” Optimus whispers in his audio. He glances at the Prime. 

“Why are they afraid of me?” he chuckles.


End file.
